


you, me and awkward family dinners

by alineppenhallow (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: “I’d find your whole offering to kill anyone who annoys us thing a lot funnier if I were 100 percent sure you’re joking.”





	you, me and awkward family dinners

**Author's Note:**

> [“I’d find your whole offering to kill anyone who annoys us thing a lot funnier if I were 100 percent sure you’re joking.”](http://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/156863257876/id-find-your-whole-offering-to-kill-anyone-who)

“I mean it’s sweet really but…not,” Simon reassures him awkwardly, hovering just on the edge of the training room floor. He’s still a little nervous about the whole runes and bursting into flames thing despite the constant assurances that it was a joke. 

Jace steadies the bag before swaggering over to the bench to grab his towel. He may be putting on a bit of a show for Simon, a little extra twist of his hips with his jog pants riding low enough to be illegal, not that Simon’s complaining. It’s a nice view. A _really_  nice view. 

“I was joking Si,” Jace smiles, a quirk of a grin as he flicks a towel over his head and pulls it tight around his neck as he turns back to Simon. 

Simon hums, eyes glued to Jace’s bare glistening chest for a moment or two longer than he intended before shaking himself out of it, just making Jace smirk as he runs a hand through his messy hair, “You say that but you used the same smirk about the runes -”

“And you’ve walked across the training room a hundred times without incident,” Jace reminds him. 

“Yeah as a vampire,” Simon points out and Jace rolls his eyes.

“Simon, I promise not to ACTUALLY kill anyone who annoys us,” Jace assures him, flicking the towel up to scrub at his damp hair. 

“Ok, that’s good,” Simon smiles. 

“Now punching them is another thing entirely,” Jace teases with a wink as he emerges from under the fluffy towel. 

“Wha- JACE!” Simon yells, drawing attention from the sparring partners across the training room. One of the men takes advantage of the distraction to bop his partner on the head with one of their training rods. Things devolve from a spectacle worthy of Simon’s favourite kung-fu movie into a chase around the pillars after that. 

“Kidding, kidding,” Jace says unconvincingly as he slips by Simon closer than necessary and pecks at Simon’s cheek. It gets Simon’s attention back on him and away from the benny hill sketch across the room. 

“I’d ask Alec just how serious you are but -” Simon grumbles and Jace laughs continuing over to the line of lockers for his gear.

“Didn’t he threaten to throw you over the balcony in daylight if you interrupted them again?”

“It’s not like I PLAN to, I just have terrible timing,” Simon whines. 

“You and me both,” Jace agrees with a snort pulling his t-shirt over his head quickly.  

“You’re his parabatai, he can’t murder you,” Simon points out and Jace shrugs as if to say _what can you do_. Simon has half a mind to tell him he could protect his boyfriend or at least try _not_ to snigger every time Alec glared at Simon like he’d personally pissed in his cheerios or some other heinous act. 

“Maybe not but there’s nothing that says Magnus can’t turn me into a toad,” Jace says as he moves into Simon’s personal space, his hands sliding around Simon’s waist easily. 

“Seriously?” Simon says amused. 

Jace groans, “If I interrupt them one more time I’m pretty sure Alec will betray me and tell Magnus about my greatest fear.”

Simon frowns, drawing a blank as to what that could be, the only thing that comes close… “Would this have anything to do with that trip to the pond last week -”

“Drop it,” Jace demands firmly and Simon grins, he knows his fangs are out but he can’t really contain himself having stumbled upon such juicy blackmail material. Gossip, he’s discovered, is worth more than gold within the shadow world. Not that he’d actually betray Jace like that but he can bluff when he wants too. 

“Only if you promise not to punch anybody,” Simon bargains. 

Jace pouts but Simon doesn’t relent, he crosses his arms and ignores the ways Jace’s thumbs rub enticing circles against his hip bones. 

Eventually he must realise Simon’s resolve isn’t wavering anytime soon and Jace rolls his eyes. He seems to ponder his options for a minute before he smirks, eyes twinkling. Jace opens his mouth and Simon panics, an alarm that sounds a lot like Robot B9′s warning wailing in his head. He jumps in before Jace can utter a word towards a loophole.

“No maiming, murder, beating or facial expressions that can cause offence,” Simon adds quickly and Jace’s eyes narrow and Simon points at his face, “Yes, like that one.”

“Simon -”

“Please, he’s not my sire but he’s still kinda the boss of me. I don’t to have to sneak out to see you,” Simon begs, eyes downcast as his fingers play with the loose threads of the hem of Jace’s t-shirt. Jace sighs dramatically and nudges Simon to look up by bumping his nose against Simon’s forehead. 

“Ok, I promise to be on my absolute best behaviour,” Jace agrees and Simon whoops for joy, bouncing on the spot, “But you owe me.”

Simon groans, his head falling forward against Jace’s shoulder, because of course there’s a catch. “We’ll watch the prequel trilogy this weekend,” he offers. 

“Deal,” Jace agrees quickly. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Simon mumbles into Jace’s shirt. 

Jace snorts, rubbing a hand up and down Simon’s spine, “They can’t be that bad.”

“You poor naive child,” Simon says shaking his head.    

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
